The High Priest's Song
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Seto Kaiba’s well ordered life is thrown into turmoil at the arrival of his annoying past self and his comrades. With evil toasters, a dirty, hentai mind and the sheer aggravation of his past self, how will Kaiba cope? SetoSeth Don’t own Yugioh, Rating mi


Summary: Seto Kaiba's well ordered life is thrown into turmoil at the arrival of his annoying past self and his comrades. With evil toasters, a dirty, hentai mind and the sheer aggravation of his past self, how will Kaiba cope? Seto/Seth Don't own Yugioh, Rating might change

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first full fledged Yaoi fic! Please R/R….I've been planning this for ages, seeing as I have now become addicted to this pairing…

Disclaimer: I do own Yugioh, all its works, and everything included in this fic. And the sky is purple and Cat is actually a kind, caring feline who helps me out whenever she can. Ahem…Not flipping likely.

Cat: You said the rating might change…. (Drools)

BB3: Alas, it might, if I decide to be very naughty… ( Glares at Cat slavering all over the keyboard) but, this is very unlikely. On with the fic!

Chapter one:

For Kaiba, it should have been a normal day. In fact, for everyone in KC it should have been a normal day. But, for some unfortunate, tragic reason it just….wasn't.

"WHAT?"

"Mr Kaiba, please…."

"He is not coming up! Not in a million years! No way is that Paedophile…."

Pegasus sighed as he gazed at his watch; he had been waiting for fifteen minutes, two seconds, and a eighth of a mini second for Seto Kaiba to invite him up for tea. He was quite hurt…he thought he had made it quite clear to Kaiba when he had phoned him last night, at exactly twelve am, that he was planning to come to supper. Now, the silver haired millionaire was hungry, and despite his normally humoristic way of looking at these types of situations, he was starting to get peeved.

At that exact instant, the door flew open. The young CEO looked a mess, his brown bangs flowing free in front of eyes that were maddened with a uncontrollable shade of red, (just like Yugi on sugar high) and appeared to have just sprouted fangs. A vein was throbbing in his left temple, and he looked to be holding in his hand what seemed to be a gigantic mop.

"BACK DEMON!"

Pegasus glanced lazily in Kaiba's direction and despite how the mop was positioned (one centimetre away from his head, not to mention his remaining eye he still managed a shadow of a smile.

"Why hello Kaiba Boy….long time no see."

He half expected Kaiba to pull out a cross and attempt to stake him.

But luckily, this did not occur.

Kaiba just snarled in reply, but he did attempt to stare Pegasus out.

It was this weird game the two would play. If ever faced with a difficult circumstance when they had to assist each other, in any way, shape or form, they would have a staring match. These staring matches were kinda hopeless, seeing as Pegasus only had one eye, seeing as the other one was made of solid gold, and Kaiba could not stare at Pegasus for longer then a minute before he twitched.

Kaiba: _Stare._

Pegasus: _Stare._

Kaiba_: Stare._

Pegasus: _Creepy, long winded stare._

Kaiba: _Stare (twitch)_

"I win!"

The triumphant smirk that slowly began to plaster itself across Pegasus's gob was enough to make a cat sick.

Three hours later, where in this time, Kaiba had been treated to a wonderful look into the world of Funny Bunny and friends, and where Pegasus gave Kaiba a cheerful wave with the exclamation: "See you next Sunday, Kaiba boy! I'll even bring all the comics for you to enjoy!" he had managed to actually shut the door on the damned genius. _Oh yeah, sure…._He thought to himself, _I'll see you next Sunday. Hm…I'll be ready. I'll barricade the doors, put electric wiring around the fence, I'll……….._

Kaiba carried on with his seething thoughts, his damned tactics to somehow disarm Pegasus growing more and more bewildering and somewhat more dangerous….even a little kinky.

"I'll cuff him to the bed," he whispered to himself, "And torture him slowly…"

"Seto?" A dark, female voice interrupted his thoughts. Isis Ishtar regarded him with an arched eyebrow. "I personally do not want to hear the end of that particular sentence, thank you." This remark caused Kaiba to mentally slap himself.

Kaiba glared at the beautiful Egyptain. "Damn you, Ishtar! Do you just appear out of nowhere, or have you been underground so long you've forgotten how to knock?" His icy tone just caused Isis's eyebrows to raise more and a small smile to dominate her lips.

"I do believe that my family is quite civilised, thank you very much. However, there is something that I need to give you, and no…."

She ignored Kaiba's hopeful expression which he was now artfully hiding with an I-couldn't-care-less scowl.

"It is not a god card…it is this."

To Kaiba's shock, Isis launched herself forward at him, reached inside her bra and pulled out a massive parcel. Kaiba could only blink in shock as in a sweeping of black hair and a swirl of white, she was gone. He was left standing there, thunderstruck with an oddly shaped object in his hands.

The parcel was lying on his bed, maybe confused by its new surrondings.. Kaiba paced the floor, trying to ignore the annoying stirrings in the back of his mind. Part of him, the curious, less cynical side was urging him to open the parcel. This part of him was slowly taking over his senses. It must have taken over his body as well, for there he was, the parcel was in his hands, and he was fingering the paper.

Blue eyes white dragon wrapping paper….he snorted in distaste. Typical of Isis and her mental nutcase of a brother. _Might as well see what it is…no harm in that…._

Slowly, ever so slightly, his hands tweaked the paper.

KABOOM!

A gigantic explosion came from somewhere within the pits of the house, which sent the young Ceo crashing to the floor. The parcel fell out of his hands, and his eyes caught a glimmer of gold, before the world became a gaping black hole.

The next thing he knew, he was shakily removing the brown bangs that were invading his face. The night was calm, and the room showed no sign of being hit by any kind of explosion of any kind.

Lying near him, completing him with a single, golden eye, the Sennen Rod made its presence known. Unable to stop glaring at it, Kaiba just stared at it.

It stared at Kaiba.

Kaiba: Stare.

Rod: Stare.

Kaiba: Stare.

Rod: Stare.

Kaiba: Stare (twitch)

For some, unknown reason, Kaiba had the uncanny sense that the Rod was doing a silent _I win!_ in the back of his mind.

This did not help his mood.

"Damn, damn thing!"

Wrenching it off the ground, he hurled it at the wall, where it bounced and clattered to the ground. It still appeared to be mocking him from its position on the floor.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME! I'M REAL! I'M NOT SOME DUMB, ARSE WIPING ROD! STOP MOCKING ME! I AM SETO KAIBA! DID YOU HEAR THAT? SE-TO KA-I-BA!"

Muttering, he retrieved it off the ground, before rushing over to the airing cupboard, where he wished to banish it forever, when the cupboard door flung open. He felt his body being hit with a great force as he toppled to the ground.

Opening his eyes, he mouth fell open as he appeared to be staring into the eyes of someone who, looked like his ideal counterpart. Only, the eyes were a more darker, deeper blue, the skin was bronzed, as if the person had been standing in the sun, and a smirk was present on their features. They appeared to be deeply amused by Kaiba's reaction.

"What's the matter, Kaiba? Don't you find me attractive?"

He then threw his head back and laughed, a deep, musical laugh that echoed in Seto's ears and rocketed around his mind.

BB3: Not my best work….I'm suffering from a kinda writers block…my work seems so boring lately….well, to me anyway. Please R/R!

Cat; Update so we can get to the real naughty stuff!


End file.
